SpongeBob Squarepants Acrostic Poems
by CountryFreak201
Summary: This is a collecton of many, many, acrostic poems. Written for all your favorite Sponge-tastic characters!
1. Patrick

Disclaimer: We do not own the the characters from SpongeBob, but we do own other things! :)

_**P**_ats for Patrick

_**A**_nts raid his closet

_**T**_ender-hearted

_**R**_adical- Dude!!

_**I**_ce cream is his favorite food

_**C**_arrots

_**K**_een sense of smell

A:N Did u like it? Did ya did ya? GOOD! Because there's a lot more! PLEASE REVIEW! It will make us really happy!

Once again note that we are doing this for pure enjoyment. These are not to be taken seriously! :0

Country Gurlie and the Freak-a-Zoid!


	2. SpongeBob

**_S_**pontaneous combustion

**_P_**otato skins

**_O_**klahoma

**_N_**uisance to Squidward his looover

**_G_**ranny panties

**_E_**verlasting life

**_B_**alloon animal stealer

**_O_**pen to over easy eggs

**_B_** is for hiccupp!

-

**_S_**quarish pant- a- loons!

**_Q_**uails quack at dawn

**_U_**- tastic!

**_A_**dvent calendars make him happy

**_R_**OAR!! Says Mr. Lion

**_E_**mu not Emo

**_P_**igeon poop

**_A_**lways happy, never sad

**_N_**ukeekatooga

_**T**_oe jam

**_S_**ponge-tastic!

A:N Another one? Oh my oh my!


	3. Squilliam

**_S_**notty nose club president

_**Q**_ueer eye for the squid eye

_**U**_tterly fantabulous and ugly

**_I_**nternational harvester of bubbles

**_L_**atitude is his favorite past time

_**L**_oves to defeat Squidward

_**I**_gnorant sassy pants

**_A_**ntlers of steel

**_M_**ysterious master of mice

-

**_F_**etish for ninja-s'more pop-tarts

**_A_**lphabetizes his underwear

**_C_**ourageous cuticles

**_Y_**ams yell yipededoodah!

**_S_**urreal like steel

**_O_**pen to openness

**_N_**ematodes are his friends

A:N Best line: Fetish for ninja- s'more pop-tarts!


	4. Kevin

**_K_**ewl as a cucumber

_**E**_vil as a cucumber

_**V**_ile as a cucumber

**_I_**gtoose as a cucumber

_**N**_OSTRIL!!

A:N Keeevvvin! He is our hero!


	5. Dirty Bubble

**_D_**ares to be different

**_I_**gloo!!

**_R_**are species of talking bubble

**_T_**orn between pop-tarts and toaster strudels

**_Y_**odels in the morning

-

**_B_**aaa

**_U_**kulele is his passion

**_B_**eep! Beep!

**_B_**arney is his hero

**_L_**appy wappy makes me happy

**_E_**ntertains at children's parties

A:N When he entertains at parties he wears a small child's party hat and blows through a streamer!


	6. Lou

_**L**_augh

_**O**_ut

_**U**_nconscious

A:N No comment needed!


	7. Old Man Jenkins

_**O**_ily skin

_**L**_ives in a coconut

**_D_**elivers rotting tomatoes to the library

-

**_M_**aster wheelchair racer

_**A**_VALANCHE!!

_**N**_ine Lives

-

_**J**_elly

_**E**_nemy of cabbage

_**N**_utter butter

_**K**_angaroos and ketchup

_**I**_rresistible Oww!! Sissss

_**N**_asty olive bellybutton

**_S_**andwich

A:N Yaaaayyy for Old Man Jennkins!


	8. Man Ray

**_M_**anly master of disguise

**_As_**tronaut farmer

_**N**_uclear nuts are hard to crack

-

_**R**_ailway ray

**_A_**ntidisastablishmentarisim

**_Y_**olk the L is silent

A:N What an evil man-fish! MWAHAAHA!


	9. Pearl

_**P**_otato sack party dress from her cheap Dad

_**E**_ats like a whale

_**A**_pples

_**R**_aining underwater

**_L_**oin's breath

A:N Poor Pearl! Eats like a whale and wears a potato sack dress! :(


	10. Barnacle Boy

_**B**_aaad

**_A_**nkle bracelet

_**R**_attigan is fattigan

**_N_**arly old boy/man

_**A**_ntlers unite

**_C_**oolieo in the hood of his cape

_**L**_eafy trees grow among us

_**E**_arful of elephants

-

_**B**_arbaran take my hand

_**O**_ne eyed one horn flying purple people eater

_**Y**_ack

A:N :0 Oh golly gosh! How wonderful! Best news is... there's more to come!


	11. Patchy

_**P**_ears in the moonlight

_**A**_bundance of tacos

_**T**_acky and scratchy

_**C**_reepy

_**H**_at collector

_**Y**_ield?

A:N Pirates rule, but Ninjas are better!


	12. Karen

_**K**_omputer

_**A**_nti- plaid

**_R_**ooster- Cluck!

_**E**_nergizes batteries

**_N_**eat freak!

A:N Plankton and Karen sitting in a tree, KISSING!


	13. Mermaid Man

_**M**_agnesium

_**E**_xtra terrestrial man-fish

_**R**_eptile rap

_**M**_oo cow

_**A**_pple of my eye

_**I**_ndigo is his favorite color

_**D**_ance interpretively (I am a seed)

-

_**M**_anly meat

_**A**_vocado

_**N**_ickers start with K

A:N We were reading the back of an apple juice container and it had magnesium in it. This inspired us to put it into one of our poems!


	14. Bubble Bass

_**B**_andana

_**U**_gly McFlabberson

**_B_**ug eyed pickle man

**_B_**eastly behind

**_L_**ego's are his past time

**_E_**ggs!

-

**_B_**eats are slimy

**_A_**ctivate!!

**_S_**lurpy sandwiches

**_S_**alad in a can

A:N Go bug eyed pickle man! WOOT!


	15. Bubble Buddy

**_B_**anana

**_U_**ptown Girl!

**_B_**ackless sea urchin

**_B_**ubble

**_L_**ordly

**_E_**veryone's underpants

-

**_B_**attery powered

**_U_**ltra- cool friend of sponges

**_D_**og

**_D_**awg

**_Y_**ucka- roo

A:N Bubble Buddy is the best uptown girl we know!


	16. Flying Dutchman

**_F_**art of doom!

**_L_**ittle sock on his ghostly tail

**_Y_** is there so many y's?

**_I_**nternet explorer

**_N_**aps in the afternoon

**_G_**houlish

-

**_D_**utchy Dutchman

**_U_**niversal pirate of fun

**_T_**oodle- loo

_**C**_arries an orange in his purse

**_H_**am

**_M_**olten lava HOT!

**_A_**xe man tree killer

**_N_**asty burrito

A:N OOOO SCARY!


	17. Jelly Fish

**_J_**am producing wonder creatures

**_E_**lectric sink

**_L_**ips that sting

**_L_**egs that sting

-

**_Y_**oggie Berra

**_F_**ancy pants

**_I_**mpish

**_S_**heep go bahhh

**_H_**ullabaloo!

A:N Yoggie Berra plays for the New York Yankees.


	18. Sandy

**_S_**quirrelly

**_A_**corns make her nutty-bockeroni

**_N_**utty whaty was a futty

**_D_**ing-a-ling-a-ling said Mr. Bell

**_Y_**ing to the yang

A:N Mr. Bell is the best! He appears in many of these poems!


	19. Gary

**_G_**ary

**_A_**airy

**_R_**ary

**_Y_**… just Y

A:N Just... Gary


	20. Plankton

**_P_**laster is his master, and it makes his heart throb

**_L_**oopy with angst

**_A_**ngst

**_N_**eptune is his supreme ruler, and he bows to him in scardie-ness

**_K_**iller eye of DOOOOM!

**_T_**oasty as a marshmallow! Ow ow! Am I right ladies?

**_O_**boe is his secret passion

**_N_**utty in the nut house, where his best pal is the wacky walrus

A:N Wacky the Walrus is AWESOME!!


	21. Sponge Doodle

**_S_**cary and disastrous, and Speaks jibber-jabber

_**P**_ing pong is his favorite sport to watch on ESPN

**_O_**lly olly oxinfree is his motto

**_N_**ever neverland is his home

**_G_**ary is his best friend

**_E_**lephants parade in his 2D underpants

-

**_D_**ing-a-ling-a-ling said Mr. Bell!!

**_O_**ogga Booga

**_O_**ink

**_D_**ing-a-ling-a-ling to you too, Mr. Bell!!

**_L_**ady Luck runs amuck

**_E_**veryone should cheer, for Easter is here!

A:N Horray for Easter!!


	22. Mr Krabs

**_E_**xtraordinary speaking crab

**_U_**gly duckling cries at night

**_G_**hastly ghouls haunt his paaaants

**_E_**ngraves his name onto pennies

**_N_**eigh

**_E_**ven though he's greedy, he still gives air to the needy

-

**_K_**rusty karma

**_R_**ambunctious with nervous energy

**_A_**bs of flabby steel

**_B_**oisterous baggy bag-pipes

**_S_**oupy delight!

A:N This has to be the best out of all of them!


	23. Mrs Puff

**_M_**ary had a little lamb kabob

**_R_**accoons hide in her toupee

**_S_**illy salad slithers down her tummy

-

**_P_**op goes the Polk weasel

**_U_**gene starts with an E

**_F_**inland is her homeland

**_F_**linkinork! Is a greeting from her homeland?

A:N See, we still fit in Ned's! YAYA!


	24. Larry

**_L_**obster-icious, it's HOT HOT

**_A_**ctive in Super Duper Lifeguards anonyms

**_R_**hymes with Gary

**_R_**ock lobster!

**_Y_**urtle the Turtle

THE END

A:N We had a little too much fun with these! lol! :) So, this is the very last poem! I hope you enjoyed them and PLEASE REVIEW!

Your favorite pairing,

Country Gurlie and the Freak-a-Zoid!


End file.
